pokemonfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley's Luxray (Shock ♀)
Shock ♀ (Pronounced "Shock Girl") was the second Pokemon Obtained by Ashley in the Sinnoh Region. She was caught as a Shinx by Ashley, and raised from Shinx, to Luxio, and then finally Luxray. She has a quirky nature, but loves to relax and will happily eat anything offered (She has no preference to what she eats). Her known moves are: Spark, Thunder Fang, Strength and Roar. Though it is no secret that as a Shinx, Shock ♀ was actually quite shy, and teared-up more often then Ashley's other Pokemon (Which was Splash at the time). Of course, the reason being was that Shock ♀ wanted to earn Ashley's trust, love and acceptance, and tried her hardest to grow so she could earn that wanted trust and acceptance. Shock ♀ did actually have a few troubles when she was a shinx, but managed to pull herself together to evolve into a Luxio in Not all things shiny . Shock ♀ (As a Shinx) made her first debut in Shinx stands by! , where she helped Splash in a battle against an angered mob of Electric-type Pokemon that lived in the same forest she did at the time. Later, Ashley asked Shinx to come along, but she refused, and raced off into the forest, Splash racing after her. When they found the center of the forest, an older Luxray was speaking with Shinx sternly about talking to other Pokemon outside of the Electric-forest boundries. Shock ♀ began to feel upset and raced away, remembering that Ashley had even given her a chance to leave, and she had turned her down. Feeling awful, she teared up and raced back out of the forest, hoping Ashley would let her come even after she refused the first time. Of course Ashley with open arms and a warm heart, let Shinx into her team, giving her the nickname "Shock ♀" (Pronouncing it "Shock Girl" the female symbol "♀" replacing "Girl"). In Not all things Shy , Shock ♀ evolved into a Luxio, but somehow managed to have gone out of her trainer's control, loosing her complete babyish personality as a Shinx, and growing up. But her Electric powers overwhelmed her, and she began to refuse to leave her Pokeball, scared that she might hurt someone, or even worse, that Ashley would abandon her. Of course, wanting to earn respect, love and trust pushed Luxio further until she was finally calmed by Splash (Who had just recently evolved into a Prinplup) in Cloud Up Spark High! . In this episode, Ashley began to tell her of all the ways she could change and improve her attitude, and maybe even earn more respect! Shock ♀, liking her advice, had multiple training sessions with Prinplup, but became furious when Splash evolved into an Empoleon before she could even think of evolving into a Luxray. When she did evolve, it took place in One more fight . As a newly evolved Luxray, Shock ♀ came to have a great friendship with the other Pokemon Ashley obtained during the journey, and even managed to gain Ashley's full trust and acceptance. Just as she had been hoping for all along. Moves and Episodes Debuted in (It is seen that ever since S1EP11 Shock ♀ has never once left Ashley's Party. It is unknown if this streak will continue, or if in one of the future episodes, Shock ♀ may depart for good.) Category:Pokemon